MEKAKE
by Owl Schneizel
Summary: "Awalnya aku sangat bahagia karena tidak jadi menjadi seorang Permaisuri. Tapi aku salah, dia malah nekat sampai dia tega menjadikanku sebagai selir."/"Aku tidak mau menjadi Kaisar. Kau tahu, menurutku itu sangat sulit. Hanya duduk dan memberikan perintah, tidak boleh turun tangan untuk maju kemedan perang. Dan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai."/Mind To RnR? • Chap 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

MEKAKE_ Chapter 1  
_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_Cerita ini hanyalah Fiktif belaka. Jika ada kesamaan watak tokoh itu sudah dari rencananya. And happy Reading Minna-san! ^•^_

_Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan!  
_

_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

.

_ MEKAKE by Owl Scheneizel_

_ ._

.

Suasana di Kerajaan Konoha sedang tidak baik hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, karena sekarang mereka sedang dalam Fase Gencatan senjata dari Negara tetangga yaitu Iwa Gakure. Tapi sialnya, malam ini adalah hari terakhir gencatan senjata, itu berarti mulai malam ini pula perang akan terjadi kembali.

Sang Kaisar, Namikaze Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah akan hal ini. Beberapa minggu lalu, ia sudah banyak mengorbankan nyawa untuk berperang dengan Iwa. Namun hanya masa gencatan senjata yang ia dapatkan. Dan besok ia harus berperang kembali. Naruto semakin bingung tatkala ia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia hanya mempunyai seribu lima ratus prajurit yang tersisa, sedangkan senjata yang dimiliki tak sebanding dengan pihak lawan.

Malam ini adalah malam penentuan nasib dari Negara Api Konoha. Apa mereka harus menyerah kepada Iwa? Ataukah ia harus mencium kaki Kaisar dari Iwagakure untuk menghentikan serangan? Ah! itu sama saja dengan menyerah. Ingat, menyerah tanda tak mampu.

Semua orang yang datang dirapat Internal kerajaan pun berwajah yang tak kalah mencemaskan dari sang Kaisar. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka dan keluarganya saat tengah malam nanti?

"Namikaze-_sama_! Maafkan hamba! Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" ujar salah satu menteri.

"Ya benar Namikaze-_sama_! Hamba rasa keputusan yang paling tepat adalah menyerah pada Iwa." sahut menteri yang lain.

"Ya! Kami rasa itu adalah keputusan yang tepat!"

"Kalian gila?! Mana mungkin kita menyerah. Ini tanah kita! Kita harus melindunginya sampai akhir!"

"Percuma! Kita tidak punya apa-apa lagi Asuma! Dipertempuran 3 minggu yang lalu kita sudah banyak mengorbankan nyawa!"

"Tapi setidaknya kita masih mempunyai harga diri dan nyawa yang tidak boleh kita sia-siakan!" Perdebatan para Menteri yang Pro dan Kontra pun tak terhindarkan. Sedangkan Kaisar hanya bisa menutup mata dan telinganya untuk saat ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku memang Kaisar yang tidak berguna.'

"Putri Ratu telah tibaa~!" panggilan dari dayang itu menuntun seorang gadis cantik berambut merah. Ia berjalan dengan anggun melewati para Menteri dan pelayan yang menunduk padanya dengan hormat.

"Karin?" ucap Naruto. Sementara Karin tetap berjalan padanya hingga diantara mereka hanya berjarak 20_cm_.

"Naruto-_sama_! Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Tapi sebelumnya..." Karin menghentikan perkataannya.

BUUGH!

Tanpa diduga, Karin melayangkan bogem pada wajah Naruto. Semua orang yang ada ditempat itu hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Ya, Uzumaki Karin. Putri atau anak kedua dari Raja dan Ratu terdahulu. Namun ia memilih tinggal di luar istana dan memakai marga Ibunya. Dan hanya dia dan 'orang itu' yang berani melakukan itu padanya.

Naruto tampak kesal setengah mati. Bukan hanya membuat wajahnya memar, tetapi Karin sudah menurunkan martabatnya sebagai seorang Raja.

"Karin apaan sih?! Ini sakit tahu!" Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, Naruto malah berdecak kesal dan sebelah tangannya menunjuk wajahnya yang memar karena dibogem oleh perkataan dan sikap Naruto tidak menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia adalah seorang Kaisar.

"Apaan?! Dasar Naruto-_baka_! Kau ini seorang Kaisar! Tapi kau malah belum memutuskan apa-apa disaat seperti ini! Kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang Kaisar!" geram Karin.

Naruto yang gendok atas perkatan Karin lalu membalasnya. "Lalu, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Bercocok tanam? Bahkan kau tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan Internal. Apa itu yang seorang Putri lakukan? Dasar nenek lampir."

"A-apa kau bilang?! Narutoo~!" hampir saja Karin melayangkan bogeman terbaiknya. Dan semua orang yang ada diruangan itu sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bahkan mereka sudah menutup telinga agar tidak mendengar Teriakan kesakitan yang akan dihasilkan oleh Raja-nya. Tapi sebeum itu, sebuah suara menghentikan Karin.

"Karin-_sama_." "Karin-_nee_?" ucap dua orang bersamaan. _Lavender_ dan _Emerald, Hitam dan P__ink._

Karin menghentikan bogem-nya yang sudah sampai tepat dijalan masuk udara Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto ia sudah berkeringat dingin saat membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dua orang yang ia cintai tidak datang.

"Hinata? Sakura?"

.

.

.

.

.

Diruangan itu tampak semua orang bersenang-senang. Mereka bergoyang dan menikmati Wine dengan sangat gembira. Kemenangan sudah didepan mata, dan yang paling ia inginkan sebentar lagi akan tercapai.

"Anda sungguh hebat, Pangeran. Sebentar lagi kita akan merebut Konoha."

"Ya, aku juga sangat tidak sabar untuk ."

"Lalu apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Kau tahu Jirobou? Mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyerah. Lalu saat mereka menyerah kita akan meminta jaminan untuk itu." senyum licik terukir diwajah putihnya. Ia sungguh menantikan hal itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan anda minta?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus! Excellent! Kau tahu? Aku dengar di Konoha terdapat sebuah Bunga Sakura yang sangat cantik. Dan aku menginginkan bunga itu sejak dulu.." pria berambut hitam itu lalu mengambil segelas wine dan memainkan gelas itu ditangannya.

"...dan aku akan mengambilnya. Dengan cara apapun." pria yang disebut pangeran itu lalu meminum wine-nya.

"Bunga Sakura? Kenapa anda meminta itu? Padahal disini juga banyak terdapat Bunga Sakura yang cantik."

"Ahahaha. Kau salah Jirobou! Tak ada yang secantik Sakura dari Keluarga Haruno."

Pelayan yang sedari tadi berbicara pada Pangeran-nya itu terlonjak kaget seketika. "J-jangan-jangan...Sakura itu..."

"Yap! Selir dari Kaisar bodoh itu! Haruno Sakura.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin-_nee _sejak kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" ujar seorang wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Permaisuri dari Namikaze Naruto sekaligus anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi,kepala penasihat Kerajaan.

"_Gomenne_, Hinata. Aku tidak sempat memberitahu. Habisnya aku sangat kaget kalau Negara kita ini akan perang kembali." sesal Karin. Hinata yang mengerti oleh keadaan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Sakura dimana?" mendengar pertanyaan Karin, raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Dia...bersama Naruto-_kun_" jawab Hinata. Karin yang melihat Hinata seperti menahan rasa sakit dari suaranya yang bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Karin yang merasa bersalah berusaha memutar otak untuk merubah topik dan suasana.

"H-hei! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _shogi_ saja? Hm?! Ayoolaah! Terakhir aku kesini kau bilang ingin mengalahkanku dalam bermain _shogi_. Iya kan? Sekaranglah saatnya, ayo!" Hinata lalu menatap Karin dan tersenyum kembali.

"Karin-_nee_, kupastikan kau kalah malam ini." Karin yang mendengarnya tersenyum. 'Syukurlaah,"

.

.

.

"Namikaze_-sama_. Ada apa anda membawa saya kesini?" tanya seorang gadis yang anggun itu. Seorang gadis?

"Ahahaha~ ayolah Sakura-_chan_. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak usah se-Formal itu. Aku kan-"

"Jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, saya harus kembali. Permisi." gadis yang bernama Sakura itu membalikkan diri untuk keluar. Namun sebelum itu, sepasang lengan yang kokoh sudah melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Sudah lama...kenapa masih begini?" Sakura yang masih berekspresi datar berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Namun nihil, tenaganya masih kurang untuk melawan pria ini.

"Lepaskan saya Namikaze_-__sama!_"

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Selama ini aku sudah menahannya. Aku selalu membayangkanmu." Naruto membalikkan badan Sakura. Kini Sakura berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto .

Naruto mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan Naruto mempersatukan bibir mereka. Bisa dibilang, ciuman sepihak karena lawannya tidak menggubris apa yang ia lakukan. Ciuman itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sebuah lumatan. Karena mulai terpengaruh, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk melepas obi kimono yang Sakura kenakan dan tangan kanannya perlahan menelusup kedalam kimono yang dikenakan oleh Sakura. Menyadari itu, secara refleks Sakura Melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras padanya. Sehingga perlahan Naruto kembali pada akalnya.

PLAK

Keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika. Naruto diam tanpa kata dan sedang menyesali perbuatannya. Sementara Sakura bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dan mengenakan obi-nya yang terlepas itu kembali.

"Anda seharusnya memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dan ingatlah selalu perjanjian itu." ucap Sakura. Kemudian gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang termenung akibat perbuatannya barusan.

Haruno Sakura seorang putri dari Keluarga petani yaitu Haruno, dan merupakan gadis berusia 18 tahun yang dipaksa menikah diusia muda untuk menjadi selir dari Namikaze Naruto, Kaisar ke-7 di Kerajaan Konoha dan merupakan Kaisar paling muda sekaligus Kaisar paling bodoh menurut rating *?*. Sebenarnya dulu Sakura sering bermain dengan Naruto yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakaknya karena perbedaan umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Sakura. Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto menginginkannya sebagai selir, dan orang tuanya mendukung hal itu. Karena dengan begitu otomatis orang tuanya menjadi keluarga kerajaan juga dan dari situlah, perlahan sikap Sakura menjadi berubah. Egois memang, tapi apalah daya Sakura tidak mampu menentang semua itu dan menerima Naruto sebagai suaminya, namun dengan satu syarat. Naruto tidak boleh menyentuhnya sebelum Sakura yang memintanya sendiri.

Huwaaa~ :'(

Kependekan yak? Hehe wajar masih pemula jadi yaa begitulah: 'p nanti diusahakan untuk panjang *?* hehe... dan maaf kalau masih banyak_ terdapat Typo..._

_Cukup segitu dan Terima gaji and...Mind To RnR pleassee?_

_Regard,  
_

_Owl Scheneizel a.k.a Anak hilang  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamar**_** Permaisuri Kerajaan Konoha**_

"Ah, Hinata kau sudah belajar banyak rupanyaaa!" kesal Karin yang kalah bermain _Shogi_. Karin merasa sangat kesal saat ini. Kenapa? Karena sebelumnya belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam permainan ini.

"Hihihi sudah kubilang kan, kau pasti kalah,"

"Iya, iya... Sekarang aku mengaku kalah."

"Permisi Permaisuri dan Karin-_sama_. Namikaze-_sama_ menunggu kalian diruang Rapat." jelas seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Hinata dan Karin segera menuju ruang Rapat yang berada tidak jauh dari Kamar Permaisuri. Sesampainya disana, Karin dan Hinata melihat semua orang sudah berkumpul begitu juga Sakura yang sudah duduk dengan anggun disamping Naruto. Melihat itu, Hinata tersenyum kecut lalu mendudukkan dirinya diantara Sakura dan Naruto.

"M-maafkan hamba Namikaze-_sama_! Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ujar salah satu Menteri.

"5 jam lagi masa gencatan senjata akan berakhir. Namun Namikaze-_sama_ belum memberi keputusan apa-apa."

"Ya benar dan-"

"DIAM!" Ocehan para Menteri itu akhirnya berhenti akibat bentakan dari sang Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap semua Menteri yang sudah harap-harap cemas. Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada Sakura, namun seperti biasa Sakura tidak pernah memandangnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus leluhur kita. apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun caranya kita akan tetap memperjuangkan Konoha!" tegas Naruto.

"Tapi Na-"

"DIAM! Aku belum selesai bicara." Tak pernah Naruto seserius ini. Semua orang yang bermaksud menyanggah perkataan Naruto seketika bungkam melihat Kaisar-nya yang sudah serius. Karin yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menanti apa yang diputuskan oleh si bodoh ini.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Bahwa kita..." Naruto kembali mengambil nafas dan meneruskan perkataannya.

"...akan meminta bantuan kepada Oto."

"APA?!" sesudah perkataan Naruto selesai, semua orang kecuali Sakura nampak terkejut atas keputusan Naruto, walaupun beberapa dari mereka terlihat senang akan keputusan yang Naruto ambil.

"Tunggu Naruto! Itu sama saja kita menyerah secara tidak langsung! Dengan meminta bantuan pada Negara lain, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kita tidak mampu dan...dan..."

"Tenanglah Karin. Disini aku Kaisar-nya! Dan aku yang menentukan. Tidak ada bantahan untuk ini! Berapa lama perjalanan dari Oto kesini?"

"Naruto!"

"AKU BERTANYA BERAPA LAMA PERJALANAN DARI OTO KESINI?!" Karin menciut tatkala mendengar Naruto yang sangat serius. Karin kembali terduduk dengan raut wajah tidak percaya bercampur kaget.

"D-dua p-puluh tiga j-jam N-namikaze-_sama_." Jawab seorang pelayan dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa? Kalau begitu mereka tidak akan sampai kesini." lirih Naruto.

"Kau salah. Mereka hanya memerlukan waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai disini." ujar seseorang yang ternyata Selir kerajaan, Haruno Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Oto bukanlah Konoha. Tekhnologi mereka 7 kali lebih maju dibandingkan Konoha. Mereka bahkan mempunyai pesawat keluaran terbaru. Jika mereka menggunakan pesawat itu, maka mereka akan tiba disini dengan sangat cepat." Naruto terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya kau benar." Naruto melemparkan senyumnya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto hanya bisa bersabar atas apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya. Karena ia yakin suatu saat Sakura pasti akan menerima dirinya. "Kalau begitu sampaikan pesan merpati kepada Oto sekarang juga." Karena keputusam yang Naruto ambil sudah pasti, sekarang semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sudah merasa tenang. Untuk saat ini biarlah mereka tenang..

Dengan jelas, Sakura melihat seorang Menteri yang diam-diam meninggalkan ruang Rapat. Curiga akan hal itu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk mencari tahu apa yang Menteri itu lakukan.

"Namikaze-_sama_. Saya mengantuk bolehkah saya kembali?" tanya Sakura pada suami nya itu.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Pengawal-"

"Tanpa pengawal." sanggah Sakura dengan cepat. Naruto tidak berkutik, ia lalu membiarkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura segera mencari Menteri itu. Sesampainya di _dojo_, ia melihat Menteri itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Sakura berusaha menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia berencana untuk pergi dan memberitahu Naruto apa yang akan terjadi. Namun sayang, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu menemukannya dan membiusnya sehingga ia terjatuh pingsan. Dalam do'anya Sakura berharap agar ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini. Namun _Kami_-_sama_ berkehendak lain..

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

"Apa?! Jadi Kaisar bodoh itu memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan Oto?!" geram pria yang ternyata adalah Putra Mahkota dari Iwa.

"Ya, Tuanku. Dan mereka meminta Oto untuk datang memakai pesawat. Dengan begitu, Oto akan sampai 10 kali lebih cepat, bahkan lebih. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Bagaimana pun juga kita tak boleh menyerah. Kabar baik?"

"Oh, maaf. Kabar baiknya, Nona Haruno sudah diamankan. Namun mereka tidak bisa membawanya keluar, karena penjagaan sangat ketat ditambah orang kita tidak membawa senjata." jelas orang yang sepertinya tangan kanan dari Putra Mahkota.

"Kalau begitu kita akan menyerang Konoha sekarang juga! Jirobou siapkan prajurit!" titah putra Mahkota itu.

"T-tapi kalau kita menyerang Konoha sekarang, kita melanggar perjanjian yang sudah disepakati. Dan kita.."

"Shuut! Kau turuti saja perintahku Jirobou. Perjanjian itu hanyalah perjanjian bodoh. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Sakura-ku menunggu karena itu. Kau mengerti?"

"S-saya mengerti, Orochimaru-_sama_!"

Mendengar hal itu, Putra Mahkota yang bernama Orochimaru menyeringai licik. Kita lihat sebentar lagi, seberapa senangnya Sakura saat mengetahui ia sudah keluar dari penjara itu.

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

_**Ruang Kerja Kaisar 23.05 p.m**_

"Namikaze-_sama! _Ini gawat!" ujar seorang prajurit dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto yang saat itu sedang makan ramen *?* terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Iwa! Iwa menyerang pintu masuk Barat."

"A-apa?!" kali ini Naruto lebih terkejut.

"Iya. Sepertinya mereka melanggar perjanjiannya. Karena sekarang belum waktunya perjanjian itu berakhir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Oto?"

"Mereka dalam perjalanan."

"Kenapa bisa? Seharusnya Oto sudah datang sejak tadi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura."

"Ya tapi Namikaze-_sama_. Merpati pertama yang kita kirimkan dipanah oleh orang tak dikenal. Jadi kami mengirimkannya lagi 40 menit yang lalu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?! Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"M-maaf. Hamba Mohon maaf. Hamba khawatir jika anda akan putus asa. Maka dari itu hamba tidak memberitahukannya. Hamba rela dihukum untuk ini!"

"Itu semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang suruh Rakyat mengungsi kedalam istana dan untuk sementara, kerahkan semua prajurit yang tersisa."

"Baik." pelayan itu keluar. Kini Naruto sendirian diruangannya. Hanya satu orang yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Sakura!"

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Disepanjang jalan ia bertemu dengan Hinata dan Karin. Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka. Karin dan Hinata yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mengikuti Naruto sembari menanyainya tentang apa yang terjadi sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi tak ada satupun pertanyaan dari Karin maupun Hinata yang dijawab Naruto.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Kamar Sakura, Naruto menanyakan pada pelayan yang menjaga Kamar Sakura, namun mereka bilang bahwa Sakura belum kembali sejak tadi. Dan tidak ada satu pelayan pun yang meninggalkan Kamar Sakura. Tidak percaya. Naruto membuka paksa kamar Sakura dan ternyata apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu benar. Sakura tidak ada.

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

_**Pintu Masuk Barat Konoha **_

Sekitar 3500 prajurit telah menyerang dari pintu barat. Sekarang hambatan mereka adalah pintu kayu yang besar ini. Tapi selama ada bazzoka, semuanya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Bazooka! Tembakk!"

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Beberapa peluru bazooka itu tepat mengenai pengunci pintu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan semua prajurit memasuki gerbang itu dengan semangat. Melihat betapa mudahnya memasuki Istana, Orochimaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jirobou, sekarang katakan padaku. Dimana posisi Sakura?"

"Di gudang tua yang berada dibelakang _dojo_, Tuan. Letaknya 4km dari sini."

"Kalau begitu jangan membuatnya menunggu, Jirobou. Pacu kecepatan keretanya."

"Baik Tuan!" Jirobou memecut kuda itu dengan sangat keras, sehingga kuda itu berlari kencang membawa kereta yang Orochimaru tumpangi.

"Tunggu sebentar _Hime_. Aku datang."

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

"Arrgghhh! Dimana Sakuraa?" ucap Naruto Frustasi. Sekarang semua orang sudah berada di Istana termasuk Rakyatnya. Tapi kenapa Sakura tidak ada disini?

"M-maaf Namikaze-_sama_, saya tahu bahwa ini bukan saat yang tepat tapi...Oto dalam lima menit akan mendarat disini."

"Aku tidak peduli Asuma! Sekarang bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Saya, pelayan dan prajurit yang berjaga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Namun kami tidak menemukannya."

"Tidak berguna! Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan ha?! Mencari Sakura saja tidak bisa! Hanya mencari Sakura! Hanya Sakuraa! Ka-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan indah dipipi kanan Naruto. Tak lain dan tak bukan pelakunya adalah...

"Hinata..." Seiring dengan diamnya Naruto, semua orang yang ada disana juga ikut diam. Hinata perlahan memeluk Naruto dan memberikan bahunya. Naruto yang masih shock menerima bahu itu dengan senang hati.

"Naruto-_kun_...aku yakin Haruno-_san_ akan baik-baik saja." ucap Hinata. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia memang senang mengetahui Sakura menghilang. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memiliki Naruto seutuhnya. Tapi jika seperti ini keadaannya, ia tak sanggup. "Naruto-kun aku tahu Haruno-_san_ wanita yang cerdas dan kuat. Jadi pasti saat ini ia akan baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi Hinata..."

"...percayalah padaku Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman kebahagiaan yang ia tampilkan. Harusnya ia bilang, 'Ya Sakura memang lebih baik begitu. Lagipula ia wanita bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakan dirimu dan ia wanita lemah yang tak mampu menentang apa yang ia tidak inginkan.' Ya seharusnya Hinata bilang begitu.

Dalam kesedihan yang Naruto rasakan, tiba-tiba suara bising menggema diarea Istana Konoha. Semua orang yang mendengarnya, kemudian berlomba untuk melihat ada apa gerangan yang menimbulkan suara itu. Kagum, takut, senang dan ekspresi lainnya yang diperlihatkan oleh semua orang yang ada dikawasan istana. Itu helikopter! Benda yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sedekat ini. Bahkan dalam setahun, mereka bisa menghitung berapa banyak helikopter yang mereka lihat saat melintas diudara.

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

"Emmhhh! Emmhh!" Sakura terus meronta dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia tidak kenal. Suara helikopter itu membangunkannya dari pengaruh obat bius yang diberikan padanya. Diruangan itu ternyata bukan hanya ada dirinya. Namun ada dua orang lagi yang ia tidak kenal. Tapi orang-orang itu mengacuhkan Sakura, salah satu diantarannya Sakura kenal orang itu. Menteri yang menkhianati Kaisar-nya. Dan satu lagi Sakura yakin ia adalah perantara yang berpura-pura sebagai petugas kebersihan dojo.

"Emmhhh!" Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan paksa. Awalnya dua orang itu terlihat kaget, tapi setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang, dua orang itu tersenyum dan menunduk hormat.

"Pangeran Orochimaru!"

"Putra Mahkota? Syukurlah anda sudah datang." lega salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kerja bagus, Kidomaru, Tayuya. Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Disebelah sini Tuan." orang yang bernama Kidomaru itu menunjukan tempat dimana Sakura berada. Senyum Orochimaru kembali berkembang saat mengetahui pujaannya sudah didepan mata. Orochimaru menghampiri Sakura dan melepas sumpalan yang ada pada mulut Sakura.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Ah, seperti yang dirumorkan. Kau memang sangat cantik dan suaramu sangat indah."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Orochimaru malah membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Jangan main-main!" ancam Sakura.

"Oh aku tidak akan terburu-buru untuk bermain denganmu, _Hime_. Tenang saja."

"Cih!" Sakura hanya bisa mendecih atas apa yang Orochimaru katakan.

"Gawat Orochimaru-_sama! _Oto sudah mulai bergerak. Sebaiknya anda pergi sekarang!"

"Baiklah. Tikus sialan itu rupanya sudah datang. Sekarang saatnya kita pergi ketempat aman, _Hime_ aku yakin kau akan sangat senang."

"Cih! JANGAN HARAP!" Ucap Sakura dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tayuya, Kidomaru. Naikkan Sakura ini ke keretaku. Dan jangan lupa tutup mulutnya agar ia tidak mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Dan kau Jirobou, lindungi aku dan Sakura dari jarak tujuh meter."

"Baik Orochimaru-_sama._" Jawab mereka bersamaan kecuali Sakura. Sakura yang tak mengerti apa-apa mencoba berteriak dan melarikan diri. Namun lagi-lagi obat bius itu menyerang dirinya dan ia kembali pingsan.

~(•_•~)(~•_•)~

"Tuan! Pihak Oto sudah tiba disini."

"Persilahkan mereka masuk."

"Baik."

Seiringnya dengan pelayan itu berlalu, masuklah beberapa orang yang sepertinya mempunyai kedudukan di Oto. Mereka memberi hormat kepada Naruto, kecuali seseorang yang Naruto yakini ia adalah seorang Jendral. Terlihat dari berbagai atribut yang dikenakannya.

"Uchiha-_sama_." panggil salah satu bawahan dari Jendral itu.

Mendengar nama 'Uchiha' mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Apakah dia...

"Aku tidak akan memberi hormat pada seseorang yang seusia denganku. Bukankah begitu _Dobe?"_ mendengar sebutan yang orang itu lemparkan padanya. Naruto tidak akan salah. Orang itu...

"_Teme!"_

"Hn." Naruto bangkit dari singgasana nya dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menodongkan pistolnya pada leher Naruto.

_"T-teme_. apa yang kau?"

"Kau tahu, maju satu centi saja aku akan menarik pelatuknya,"

"Hanya pelatuk kan. Jadi-"

"Bodoh. Jika kau berbicara hal yang tidak penting ku pastikan selain menjadi Kaisar muda yang bodoh, kau akan menjadi Kaisar yang bisu."

Glek. Mendengar itu Naruto kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. "Kau kejam, _Teme_."

"Lalu apa? Apa misi kita kali ini?" Tanya Jendral itu_ To The Point_.

"Misi? Misi apa?"

"Bodoh! Memangnya kau memanggil kami untuk apa?!" geram Sasuke.

"O-oh.. Hehe maaf aku lupa. Iwa menyerang kami dari pintu Barat dan..."

"Sudah beres." jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang memang lemot tidak mengerti apa arti dari perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari itu menjelaskan perkataannya. "Iwa yang menyerangmu dari Pintu Barat sudah kami bereskan. Di titik lainnya juga sudah. Tapi kami belum menemukan pimpinannya."

"Oh bagus kalau begitu! Hehe~" garing Naruto. Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang aneh pada Naruto menyuruh pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Eh? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." yakin Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan Naruto. Tapi misinya adalah menyelesaikan ini sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya ada masalah lain..." lirih Naruto padangannya berubah menjadi sayu.

"..." Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan apa yang akan Naruto ucapkan, Sasuke yakin Naruto sedang serius saat ini. Karena jika Naruto sudah serius, dia akan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"... begini. Sebenarnya...isteriku...dia menghilang,"

"Apa?!" Sasuke nampak kaget sesaat. Namun dalam hitungan detik wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Datar. "Kau bodoh? Bagaimana kalau pihak luar mengetahui ini? Lagipula kau ceroboh sekali, sampai-sampai isterimu sendiri bisa hilang." Ucap Sasuke melihat nasib Naruto yang miris.

"Hm, aku tahu. Tapi sebelum ini terjadi, Sakura masih ada disini. Setidaknya 50 menit yang lalu."

"50 menit?" Hanya anggukan Naruto yang Sasuke dapatkan atas pertanyaannya. Itu berarti kemungkinan Isterimu Kaisar bodoh ini masih belum jauh dari Istana. "Kalau begitu, apa ada jalan lain yang dapat dilewati tanpa adanya penjagaan?" Naruto menggeleng. Oke, itu pertanyaan yang kurang masuk akal. Pasalnya, Istana mana yang tidak memberikan penjagaan pada setiap pintu masuk. "Lalu apa ada jalan tikus yang tembus kesini?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada. Kurasa.." Sasuke mendengus atas jawaban Naruto. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. "Tapi Sasuke, kurasa aku tahu sesuatu. Satu-satunya pintu masuk yang diberi penjagaan seadanya karena jauh dari Istana dan pemukiman,"

"Benarkah? Dimana itu?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, dan ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat. Lebih tepatnya sebuah alamat. Sasuke menyeringai saat mengetahui itu. Jika ia bisa menyelamatkan isteri si bodoh ini, berarti apa yang ia inginkan akan segera tercapai. Tapi apakah Jendral ini akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan mudah? Tidak. Untuk mendapatkannya ia harus mengorbankan semuanya. Dan perjuangan itu dimulai dari sini, sejak ia mengatakan janji seorang prajurit.

"Baiklah. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, akan menyelamatkan Isteri dari Kaisar bodoh ini dengan keadaan utuh. Jika aku melanggarnya, aku tidak akan lari atau pun menentang hukuman yang akan aku jalani. Bahkan aku dengan senang hati untuk mengorbankan nyawa dan hidupku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas. Terlihat jelas bahwa disorot matanya tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun untuk ini. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya dan menaruh harapan pada sahabatnya ini. 'Ya kau harus membawanya dengan utuh, Sasuke..'

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 jugaa ^^ rada ngaret sih soalnya gak inget ada ini khukhukhu -,-

Sekarang saatnya bales review xD

**Dewazz : Ada kok *-* Sasuke kan my kakkoi #abaikan **

**Hanazono yuri : Engh, mungkin chapter depan bakal keliatan, jadi terus ikutin yah xD  
**

**Jun30 : oke sankyuu, tapi kayaknya ga bisa update kilat deh -'  
**

**Cherry-nyan : wahh sankyuu masukannya ^^ nanti berusaha biar panjang xD kalau di ms word emang keliatan panjang, tapi pas disni dimasukin...kok jadi pendek?#anakfolos: 'c  
**

Okee cukup segitu yyeay! Gomen kalau miss typo masih bergentayangan + belum panjang-panjang amat: ') Dan saatnya pamitan^^ Sekian dan terima Kecupan#lirik Sasuke *?* #da aku mah apa atuh: v

Regards,

Owl Schneizel a.k.a Anak hilang Jr. Bye byee...~!


End file.
